The Finnish utility patent registration No. 4362 makes known a tail threading arrangement for a multinip calender. This arrangement includes a draw nip arranged prior to the last nip, up to where the tail is carried with the carrier rope system. At the end of the carrier rope system the tail moves to the draw nip in the cross direction of the multinip calender tightening up at the same time. After this tail threading continues without ropes.
In the arrangement set forth the treatment of the tail is unreliable in spite of several auxiliary devices, such as various doctors and air blows. The auxiliary roll included in the arrangement also requires a doctor of its own as well as positioning means. In addition, the draw nip must be opened during the cutting operation, whereby the tail will have time to slacken again. This often leads to uncontrollable breaking of the tail.